Battle of Camp Pitcairn
|prev=Battle of Adena |conc= |next= |image=BattleCampPitcarin Soldiers Comic1.jpg |imgsize=150px |conflict= |campaign= |date= |place=Cavir |result=Terran Dominion victory |battles= |side1= Terran Dominion Tiger's Claw Cavir miners |side2=Cavir zerg |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Colonel Basch† Second Lieutenant Shivani Singh Ravi Dhawan Randolph Kelso |commanders2=One queen† |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1=*Marines *Medics *Firebats *Vultures *Goliaths *Siege tanks *Banshees *Bengals *Miners *Drakken laser drills |forces2=*Zerglings *Hydralisks *Brood lords *Mutalisks *Ultralisks *Lurkers *One Queen |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1=Devastating terran losses |casual2=Heavy |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |concattop= }} The Battle of Camp Pitcairn was a conflict that took place at the Terran Dominion base of Camp Pitcairn on Cavir, between the terran forces and the zerg that inhabited Cavir. Background After the End War, a demilitarized zone was set between the Terran Dominion and territory of the Zerg Swarm, with the planet of Cavir falling in that line. A Dominion base, Camp Pitcairn, was established in order to help maintain the peace between the two races. However, Cavir's resources attracted many illegal terran miners, who set up a mining camp under Randolph Kelso. As the Dominion forces there were on the fringes and considered low priority, they tolerated the miners and coexisted with them. Unknown to the Dominion, the zerg on Cavir were under a queen with a full hive cluster and not fully feral, and the activities of the miners had begun to adjudicate them. Attacks on miners began to steadily increase. Around the Battle of Adena, a new recruit, Second Lieutenant Shivani Singh, arrived at Camp Pitcairn with the intention of upholding the rule of Emperor Valerian Mengsk to keep the peace between the terran and zerg races. Seeing the illegal miners, Singh made it her goal to evict them from the planet, which made her wildly unpopular both among the miners and the Dominion forces on the world.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 2" StarCraft: Soldiers 2''' (7) (February 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Nonetheless Singh began to get used to Cavir, and used her squad to investigate the truth behind the zerg. However, she discovered too late that the zerg had a hive cluster on the world, and on one patrol she spotted a massive wave of zerg descending on the terran settlements.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Soldiers '''3 (7) (March 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Course of the Battle The zerg swiftly overran the nearby mining camp, though Singh's warning allowed them to evacuate to Camp Pitcairn in time. The marines prepared a defense for the camp, but soon hydralisks killed the commanding officer of the camp, Colonel Basch. The first wave was repelled however, just in time for a mercenary group that Singh contacted, the Tiger's Claw, to arrive in bengals to assist them. Singh ordered the mercenaries evacuate the miners, who refused to leave, but soon a larger zerg wave descended on the camp. Singh agreed to allow the Tiger's Claw leader, under Ravi Dhawan, to aid him in illicit activities inside the Terran Dominion in exchange for his aid, and she agreed. The miners insisted they would stay and fight as well, much to Singh's protests. The Dominion forces focused their siege tank bursts on the oncoming ultralisks, attempting to stop them from breaking through their walls. Soon the base was assaulted by brood lords and mutalisks, who interfered with the evacuation of the miners. Dhawan stated that they were leaving, and Singh put a gun to him, saying that if he stayed and fought, he could use their base and her men in their criminal activities. He reluctantly agreed. An ultralisk broke through the base's wall, allowing zerg forces to rush in and get into melee with the marines. The Tiger's Claw transports engaged the brood lords, but many were destroyed in their counter attacks. The miners utilized Drakken laser drills in order to hold back the tide of zerg. Viewing the battle from the remaining transport's cameras, Singh noticed the zerg changing tactics to attack their southern side, to which René Tiller noted that it had to mean they were led by a queen. Singh located the queen and ordered her forces to focus them down. Meanwhile however, lurkers began to bust through behind them, destroying their medical tents. The zerg began to quickly overwhelm the terran forces, and Singh demanded that they focus the queen. The Tiger's Claw transports bombarded it, killing the queen and shattering the broods. This caused the zerg to scatter and retreat, but the base was utterly devastated. Aftermath Singh, now a captain, worked with the miners to rebuild the base, agreeing to house them in return for neosteel to rebuild the base while their camp was reconstructed. The Tiger's Claw were allowed to operate out of Camp Pitcairn, and Park was made into her contact between Dhawan and her. The camp was able to rebuild from the devastation, and remained a fringe Dominion outpost for years to come. Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers 4 (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. References Category:Post-End War battles